


The Way It Really Happened

by Telesilla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-12
Updated: 2002-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a moment on film: After the Duel of the Fates</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Really Happened

A single lightsaber, built for large hands, lies on the floor where Obi-Wan flung it at the conclusion of his duel with the mysterious Sith Lord. The young Jedi is concerned with neither the saber, nor the dead Zabrakian; the only thing in his universe right now is the man dying in his arms. Words, born of the strength of Qui-Gon's belief in his own interpretation of prophecy, force themselves out of the master's mouth, but Obi-Wan ignores them as well. He chooses instead to concentrate on the unspoken words hovering in Qui-Gon's rapidly darkening eyes.

Obi-Wan has loved this man in one way or another for twelve years and now, at the end, he sees that Qui-Gon's love matches his in every way. The appreciation of a teacher for a brilliant pupil, the devotion of a warrior for his comrade, the quiet caring of one friend for another, and yes, the ardent desire of a man for his beloved … all of this takes Qui-Gon but a moment to convey.

"No," Obi-Wan whispers, all but choking on the pain of this moment. "No," he says again, this time with steely determination. Before Qui-Gon can stop him, pure energy, fueled by love and trust and everything that is of the Light pours out of the young man into the dying shell of his master.

Blue fire surrounds the two as Qui-Gon takes one easy breath, and then another.

_-end-_


End file.
